The Redemption
by warriorbard
Summary: What if Xena had come to Potidea for a totally different reason?  Will Gabrielle ever be able to forgive her when they meet 10 years later?  Will Xena be able to save Gabrielle from her darkness?  Will love finally be the answer Gabrielle is looking for?


**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Xena or Gabrielle. *frowns***

**SUMMARY: What if Xena had come to Potidea looking for something other than redemption? Can Gabrielle ever forgive Xena for enslaving her? Will Xena be able to save Gabrielle from the darkness that will soon devour her very soul? Will love finally be the answer Gabrielle is looking for? **

**THIS STORY SHOWS LOVE BETWEEN TWO WOMEN. IF YOU DON'T LIKE, PLEASE DON'T READ!**

**

* * *

****The Redemption**

**Chapter 1**

The sun shone brightly on the town of Amphipolis. The townsfolk tended to their early morning chores. A slight warm breeze blew through the trees, warming up a chilly morning. Cyrene's tavern was full of people waiting for their breakfast. "Hurry up Xena. My family is getting hungry here." "Patience Bruno. It's just mother and I. She's cooking as fast as she can," replied Xena. "Fine. Could we get some milk while we wait?" asked Bruno. "Sure. I'll be right back," said Xena. Xena walked into the kitchen, searching for her mother. She was gone. "Mother? Mother, where are you?" Xena went around to the back of the tavern. There she saw her mother captured by a strikingly beautiful blonde woman. This woman held a knife to her mother's throat. "Mother!" "Help me Xena!" cried Cyrene. "Ah Xena. After 10 years, I have finally found you," said the blonde woman. "Who are you and what do you want?" asked Xena. "You mean you don't remember me? Funny, I never forgot you." The blonde woman turned to a gruff looking man on her left. "Hold her. When I give the order, kill her." "Yes my Queen," said the man. The blonde woman walked slowly towards Xena. "Ten years ago, I was searching for my path. I was what you would call an innocent soul. I had never tasted the sweet victory of battle or the rush of blood lust. Ten years ago you came to my town looking for slaves. Do you remember now Xena?" Xena closed her eyes.

**SIX YEARS AGO**

"Come on. Bring them here. Let me see them," said Xena. The men stood the women side by side in a straight line. Sounds of crying and fear came from every girl in line but one. Xena made her way up to the girl. She had long blonde hair and green eyes full of fire. The blonde girl looked Xena straight in the eyes, never turning away. "What have we here? A spirited one. Yes, she will do just fine," said Xena. She turned to the man beside her. "Braccus, order the men to kill them all except the blonde one. I have great plans for her. Braccus ordered the men as he was instructed. All the women were slaughtered. Two men grabbed the blonde girl. "No please, don't kill my sister. Please, I beg you!" cried the girl. "Not so much fire now, huh," said Xena. One man drove a sword through the blonde's sister. "NO!" shouted the blonde. In anger, she stomped on the men's feet. They let her go and she ran over to her sister. "Lila, please don't leave me. Mother and father need you. I need you," said the blonde. "Gabrielle, it's okay. It doesn't hurt anymore. I'm not afraid to die. I love you Gabrielle," said Lila as she took her last breath. The anger boiled up inside of Gabrielle. She stood to her feet and charged at Xena. Two men grabbed her and held her back. "I hate you Xena! You will pay for this!" said Gabrielle as the two men dragged her away. "What shall I do with her Xena?" asked Braccus. "My old friend Tiberius will love her fire and tenacity. Send her to him. Tell him I expect payment in three weeks," said Xena. "Yes, my lady." "Oh and Braccus, make sure the men don't ruin her. I don't want Tiberius getting 'damaged goods'. She's worth too much," said Xena. "Yes Xena," said Braccus.

**SIX YEARS LATER**

Xena's eyes opened in shock. "Gabrielle," replied Xena, the words barely a whisper. "That's right Xena. The girl you sold to a good for nothing man. Do you know how horrible he made my life? Every day I was beaten or raped. Every night I would pray to the gods that he would just kill me and end my misery. The only thing good he taught me was to fight. He taught me to love no one and never trust anyone. He taught me that my enemies are everywhere. He said that all answers lie at the end of a sword," replied Gabrielle. Xena looked at Gabrielle with such compassion. "I'm so sorry I hurt you. I'm not the same person I was. I am terribly sorry for what happened to you. But you won't find your answer at the end of a sword. Trust me, I know," said Xena. "Shut up Xena!" Gabrielle turned back to Cyrene. "Kill her!" "No, wait! Please leave my mother alone. Take me instead. Let me be your slave. Please, let me make it up to you," said Xena falling to her knees. Gabrielle thought for a moment. "Fine, release her. Take Xena instead. She will be very useful to me," said Gabrielle. With a sigh, the man let Cyrene go and tied up Xena. Cyrene ran to Xena. "Daughter, you should have let them kill me." "And risk the lives of the entire village? I'm sorry mother. This is the only way. I did this to her and now I must make it right. I have to undo what I created," said Xena. Cyrene engulfed her daughter in a hug. "I love you mother." "I love you too daughter. Your redemption will cost you your life," said Cyrene. "So be it. I can't change the past mother, but I can try and fix the present," said Xena as she was dragged away. "Come on Xena, I have great plans for you," said Gabrielle pulling Xena to her horse. "Take on last look around. This will be the last time you see your mother or your little village again." Xena took a deep breath trying to hold back the tears. "So be it," replied Xena.

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! PLEASE TELL ME IF I SHOULD CONTINUE OR NOT. THANK YOU FOR READING! **


End file.
